


Lemon, Chocolate and Acrylics

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Babysitters Club
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-02
Updated: 2004-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Lemon, Chocolate and Acrylics

Stacey settled into the curve of Claudia's arm and sighed contentedly. This is how it should be. Best friends, so comfortable with each other there's no need for words.

She smelled of the fresh lemon she put on her hair. Stacey breathed in the scent, picking up traces of chocolate and acrylic paints. Yes, that was Claudia all over.

She stilled, gradually becoming aware of something different in the other girl's demeanour. When the kiss came, Stacey was ready, and kissed back. A sweeter kiss than David's, softer than Sam's. It was a Claudia kiss. She wanted more of those.


End file.
